Sym-Bionic Titan 2
by storyteller316
Summary: Lance and the others are back, and this time they are taking the fight to Modula in what will be the final showdown.
1. Chapter 1: A new monster

A few months have now passed since Lance, Ilana, and Octus returned home. Little did they know, General Modula was plotting something new on Galaluna.

"It's finally done, plan Multiple Strikes is ready," said General Modula as he stood in front of a computer. Meanwhile, Lance and the others were at school.

"I can't believe there haven't been any monsters in two months," said Kimmy as everyone eat lunch together.

"I know, it feels great right?" asked Jason.

"Sure does," said Ilana. Suddenly, Newton did the whole distant expression as he looked out the window.

"What's wrong, Newton?" asked Kimmy. Next thing they knew, pods started to fall from the sky into the middle of the city.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," said Lance as he got up. The whole lunch room then started to spill out into the halls.

"Guys, this way," said Ilana as she headed to the kitchen.

"Newton, where are you going?" asked Kimmy, but he couldn't hear her. Outside the school, the three gathered information.

"What are we looking at?" asked Lance.

"There are three monsters we haven't seen yet," said Octus as he projected a creature that looked like a dragon with a catfish head.

"Then we better be ready for anything," said Ilana. They then transformed and flew away, but unknown to them, Kimmy had been watching from the kitchen back door.

"I don't believe it," said Kimmy who was shocked. Later, Titan had finished the last of the three monsters.

"Is it me, or was that to easy?" asked Lance.

"You're right, those things barely had any power," said Ilana.

"I'll do an experiment on the gew leftover just in case something is in it," said Octus as they started to fly away. Back on Galaluna, General Modula had been watching the vitals on all the monsters.

"Good, everything's as planned," said General Modula with an evil smile.


	2. Chapter 2: The creature's power

The next morning, Octus's scan had completed, and with a bad outcome that worried him.

"Those monsters can do what?!" asked Lance and Ilana.

"The three can take and regenerate from any part of their bodies, including their blood," said Octus.

"Then we can have hundreds of them out there," said Lance.

"How long do we have?" asked Ilana.

"After running my tests, I found a reference to a creature that is just like this one, and it has 24 hours till the regeneration starts," said Octus.

"Then we have till noon to destroy all traces of them," said Lance as he looked at a clock on the wall.

"Looks like we are missing school again," said Ilana. Later that morning, they were flying over the city.

"I'm scanning for the Goloctose's DNA," said Octus.

"According to your scan, a piece of it is right below us," said Lace as Titan stopped flying.

It's probably that arm on the roof of that building," said Ilana.

"Alright, now that we've found a piece, how do we get rid of it?" asked Lance.

"An intense blast of heat will do it," said Octus.

"Then let's burn it," said Ilana as she picked the arm up, through it into the air, and turned Titan's right arm into a flamethrower that obliterated the monster's arm.

"Well, that's one piece down," said Lance.

"Now to find the others," said Octus before they flew away. As time passed, they found all the parts but one, and time was running out.

"Hey Kimmy, where's Newton and the others?" asked Tiffany as she and Monica walked up to her at a lunch table.

"Apparently they're all sick today," said Kimmy.

"They sure do get sick a lot, don't they?" asked Monica. Unknown to them, some goo from the Goloctose had crawled out of the sewers outside the school as it started to regenerate.

"Where did that thing come from?!" asked Tiffany. Suddenly, Titan showed up and got the Goloctose away from the school.

"And now it's time to get rid of this one for good," said the three together as they tossed it into the air and burnt it.

"Thanks, Newton," thought Kimmy as she watched. Back on Galaluna, General Modula had watched his plan fail, or did it?

"So, they were able to figure out my plan with the Goloctose, but I still have more monsters," said General Modula as he looked at a security video of hundreds of monsters, which included dozens of Goloctose.


	3. Chapter 3: Kimmy learns the truth

The next day was Saturday, and Kimmy came over to the Lunis House to talk with them.

"So Kimmy, what brought you over here today?" asked Ilana.

"A few days ago i saw something and I just have to tell you guys about it," said Kimmy.

"What did you see?" asked Lance. .

"I saw you you three turn into Titan," said Kimmy. This caused the three to stare at her.

"We're not Titan," said Lance who was nervous while trying to lie.

"He's right, you must have imagined it during the attack," said Newton.

"I know I did not imagine this," said Kimmy whose facial expression told them that she was convinced.

"Show her, Newton," said Ilana.

"Are you sure?" asked Lance who was worried about the outcome of this.

"I'm sure," said Ilana.

"Please don't be afraid," said Newton as he turned into Octus right before everyone.

"So I was right, you three are Titan," said Kimmy.

"Yes, you were right," said Octus.

"But where do you all come from?" asked Kimmy who was real excited by finding this out.

"We came from the planet Galaluna, and we're also not related," said Ilana.

"So you're not from Earth or siblings, and Newton is a robot," said Kimmy.

"I also faked being their dad," said Octus.

"So everything I know about you guys has been a lie?" asked Kimmy who was a little mad by this.

"My feelings for you are no lie, Kimmy, I really do like you," said Octus as he turned back to Newton.

"Then tell me why you are here," said Kimmy. The three then began to tell her their story.

"And that's why we are here," said Ilana as she finished the story.

"So Ilana's the princess of your home planet Galaluna, which was being attacked and forced you to come here?" asked Kimmy.

"That's right," said Lance.

"This is even more to take in than I thought it would be," said Kimme. Newton then did his worried staring off thing.

"What's wrong, Octus?" asked Ilana.

"Something just came from the portal," said Newton. The group then ran outside to find a machine floating over the city.

"This does not look good," said Lance as they stared at the machine.


	4. Chapter 4: A threat

As everyone looked at the machine, a giant screen appeared with General Modula's face on it.

"That's," said Ilana with a shocked expression.

"General Modula," said Lance who was angered by seeing him.

"People of Earth, I am General Modula of the Mutraddi and new king of Galaluna, I am also the one that has been sending monsters to your planet in order to get rid of one person in particular," said Modula.

"I don't like the sound of this," said Lance.

"Princess Ilana, you have till sunset to turn yourself over along with Lance and the robot, or I'll send hundreds of monsters through next time, and how will you deal with all of them by yourselves?" asked General Modula before the video ended and the machine blew up.

"What are you guys going to do?" asked Kimmy.

"I don't know," said Ilana who was still in shock. The Galactic Guardians then showed up.

"Get on," said Solomon as his plane hovered over them with its hatch open.

"What about my girlfriend?" asked Newton while holding Kimmy's hand.

"She can come too, just hurry and get on," said Solomon. The four then climbed aboard before they flew away.


	5. Chapter 5: The true leader

Later that day, Lance and the others were in a waiting room at The Galactic Guardians' base.

"So, these guys are friends of yours?" asked Kimmy as she looked around the room.

"I would call them more of allies instead of friends," said Lance.

"They helped us when Octus was damaged," said Ilana. Solomon then walked into the room.

"I'm sorry for the wait," said Solomon.

"Not that I'm not grateful for you coming to protect us, but why are we in a waiting room?" asked Lance.

"Does this have to do with that message from Modula?" asked Ilana.

"Yes it does, and there is someone here who knows you, Lance, and was worried," said Solomon as he looked at Lance.

"Who can know me enough on your team to worry about me?" asked Lance.

"I do," said a tall, muscular man as he walked into the room.

"It can't be," said Ilana with a stunned expression.

"Is that really you, dad?" asked Lance who was just as stunned as Ilana.

"Wait, i know you, you're the guy that saved me," said Octus as he recalled being fixed.

"Well I couldn't just leave a creation of mine to die," said Edward.

"You built Octus?" asked Ilana.

"Yes, I did your highness, though I never imagined he would gain emotions like he has," said Edward.

"But dad, why are you here?" asked Lance.

"I'm here because I created The Galactic Guardians," said Edward. Everyone was now staring at him with shocked expressions, but Solomon.


	6. Chapter 6: Edward's tail

"Alright, to begin with, I will tell you about what happened when I got to this planet," said Edward as his memory flashed before him.

"When I arrived here, I noticed how different our people are, so I tried to fit in by dressing and acting like they did," said Edward.

"Just like we did," said Ilana.

"But then I discovered that Muttraddis had lived on this planet millions of years ago," said Edward.

"Those monsters lived here?!" asked Kimmy.

"They are what humans call dinosaurs, the ones you have been fighting recently are further evolved than the ones from so long ago," said Edward.

"I always had a bad feeling about them," said Lance.

"But how did they end up on Earth so long ago?" asked Ilana.

"I have no clue, but I made sure that if they ever came back, the human race would be ready," said Edward.

"So you built The Galactic Guardians," said Octus.

"And now my worst dream has come true," said Edward.

"There's only a few hours left on the deadline, and we don't have any way to stop it," said Lance as he looked out the window at the sun which was about to set.

"Then why don't we take the fight to them?" asked Octus, which got everyone's attention.


	7. Chapter 7: A way home

"How can we take the fight to him, Octus; we don't even have access to the portal," said Lance.

"I was able to use the signal from the machine that General Modula had sent to backtrace it, now I can open it from here," said Octus.

"That's great, now we can go to Galaluna and fight," said Ilana.

"If you three are going, then allow me to bring some troopers to help," said Solomon.

"Wait a minute everyone, I think you're forgetting that the whole planet is overrun by monsters, some of which you have never fought before and don't even know the strength of," said Edward.

"We haven't forgotten, it's just that this is the last chance we have to save both worlds," said Lance.

"At least give a few minutes to activate the full data bank in Octus, that way you can analyze the creatures and have access to more weapons to fight with," said Edward as he walked over to Octus.

"Thank you, Professor Edward," said Ilana.

"You can call me Edward, your highness," said Edward.

"And you can call me Ilana; after all, we're not home yet," said Ilana with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Galaluna

A few minutes later, everyone was up in one of the hangers, preparing some planes to leave.

"Hey Newton, when you get back, can we go on a date?" asked Kimmy.

"Sure thing, Kimmy," said Newton before he kissed her.

"You just kissed me," said Kimmy who was stunned.

"You are my girlfriend, it's only right for me to kiss you," said Newton before walking away.

"Looks like you are becoming more human by the day, Octus," said Lance.

"It's thanks to you two, I was able to learn a lot because of you," said Newton as he transformed to Octus.

"You three ready?" asked Solomon as he leaned out of a plane.

"We are," said Ilana. With that said, the three turned into the giant robot outside the hanger.

"Get ready, Guardians, we are about to leave," said Solomon. Hundreds of Galactic Guardians then piled into dozens of planes.

"Good luck," said Edward before they all took off with Titan leading the way.

"Alright everyone, I'm opening up the portal," said Octus.

"Here we come, Galaluna," said Lance and Ilana as they all headed into the portal. When they reached Galaluna, Lance and Ilana were surprised to see what had happened to their home.

"I don't believe it," said Ilana.

"Our home is completely destroyed," said Lance as they looked at destroyed buildings and burning plants. A fire monster then flew at them.

"No you don't," said Ilana as Titan turned to it and put the flames out with a blast of fire retardant.

"Since when could we do that?" asked Lance.

"It was one of the new powers your father activated," said Octus.

"Really have to thank him when we get back," said Lance. They then began to destroy creature after creature along with The Galactic Guardians.

"How many monsters have we taken out now?" asked Ilana.

"We're at least in the double digits now," said Lance.

"It's actually at thirty-seven now," said Octus.

"And there is still more where they came from," said General Modula as he few up on a dragon like creature.

"You come to fight us yourself, Modula?" asked Ilana.

"Actually, I'm here to stop this stupidity," said General Modula. Two creatures that were moving so fast that they could barely see them flew by Titan and destroyed the planes.

"Solomon!" said the three as they turned around.

"Now it's your turn," said Modula as the eye in his hat started to spark. The three were then separated by a blast of energy to their back.

"No," said Ilana as she layed on the ground before blacking out.


	9. Chapter 9: Modula's true form

"Ilana, if you can hear me, then wake up!" said Lance's voice as Ilana was still unconscious.

"What's going on?" asked Ilana as she opened her eyes. She then found that she, Lance, and Octus were being held by chains on the wall of the castle.

"So, you have finally awakened, Princess Ilana," said General Modula as he walked in with a confident grin on his face.

"What are you planning to do to us, Modula?!" asked Ilana.

"Destroy you of course; but first, why don't you say hello to your father," said Modula. Lights then turned on, revealing the king in heavy chains on the other side of the room.

"Father!" said Ilana.

"Ilana?!" asked the king as he looked up at her and pulled on the chains, causing an electric shock to go through him.

"Now your highness, I told you that any movement will cause a zap to your body," said Modula.

"Curse you, Modula," said the king with anger in his eyes.

"Now, why don't you stay there and watch as I take you daughter's life," said Modula as a rock monster moved Ilana from the wall and put her into a wooden stock that faced Lance and Octus.

"Now, it's time to end this," said Modula as he picked up an axe.

"Before you kill me, could I say something to them?" asked Ilana as she looked at Lance and Octus.

"Very well, since it means they'll be hurting more from it," said Modula.

"Octus, you're not just a robot to me, you're a great friend; and Lance, if this hadn't been the end for us, I would have wished that we might have become more than just friends," said Ilana with a smile.

"That's enough, time for your execution," said Modula as he put the axe to Ilana's neck. Suddenly, someone started to shoot at Modula.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen," said Solomon as he stood at a hole in the ceiling.

"Solomon?!" asked the three with surprised expressions.

"Take these and we'll talk later," said Solomon as tossed their bracelets to them.

"Alright!" said Ilana and Lance as they transformed.

"No you don't!" said Modula as his third eye started to glow, but before he could do anything, Solomon shot the eye, taking the hat off.

"Are you alright, father?" asked Ilana as she took the chains off him.

"I'm fine now," said the king.

"I'm afraid that no one is alright," said Modula as he got up and turned to face them, showing that he did have an actual third eye sitting in the middle of his forehead. His face also resembled that of a baboon's.

"You were a Muttraddis all this time?" asked the king with a surprised expression.

"I'm not just any Muttraddis, I'm the emperor of the whole kingdom!" said Modula's as he began to transform into a giant red furred monster with a long body that several legs going down it, and white fur where the legs connected.

"This is not good," said Solomon as they saw just how big he was.


	10. Chapter 10: A new Titan

As Modula kept growing in size, Lance and Ilana got the king and Solomon to safety.

"He's getting bigger than anything we fought before," said Lance.

"How are we going to beat him now?" asked Ilana as General Modula started to break through the palace walls.

"You have to take your Titan mode to the next level, your minds, bodies, and souls have to be on the same wavelength," said the king.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Solomon.

"I can tell just by looking at them," said the king.

"Oh please, do you really still think that old legend is true?" asked Modula who had stopped growing at three stories tall.

"A golden light will save our world when minds, bodies, and souls of three become one, if that is not us then who is it?" said Ilana as she and the others looked at General Modula. A golden light then engulfed the three as they fused together.

"What is this, this light is burning me!" said Modula as he shielded his eyes.

"This is the light of a true hero," said the king. The golden light then faded and from it immerged Titan with gold armor and spikes on his helmet.

"Supreme Titan," said the new Titan.

"You think, just because you have a new form, you're strong enough to beat me?!" asked Modula.

"Yes we do," said Supreme Titan.


	11. Chapter 11: Supreme Titan's power

As Modula looked at Supreme Titan, Titan's arms transformed into giant cannons.

"Take this, Modula," said Supreme Titan as a blast of the golden light from earlier shot out from them.

"If you think that this is enough to hurt me, then you better think again," said Modula before he let out a loud pitched squeal that caused all the monsters around them to head their way, two of which jumped in front of him to shield him from the blasts.

"You're little monsters won't be any help to you now," said Supreme Titan as several mini-lasers appeared on his body, destroying all the monsters.

"How's this possible, they're destroying all of my monsters," said Modula as he watched his creatures turn to dust.

"I can't believe just how many monsters they are destroying," said Solomon.

"This is the true power that those three hold, the power of the strongest warrior," said the king with a proud smile.

"How can one being be this powerful?" asked Modula.

"You don't get it, do you Modula?"asked Supreme Titan as the lasers stopped with the last monster's death.

"Get what?" asked Modula.

"Titan is not just one being," said Lance.

"Nore is it just the three of us," said Octus.

"But also the people we fight to protect, and with them on the line, we will never back down," said the three together. The blasters on their hands then grew three time the size they were.

"Darn it, I can't believe this is happening!" said Modula as the next energy blast disintegrated him.

"They did it," said Solomon.

"Now that this fight is over, we need to go take care of somethings back on Earth," said Ilana.

"You're right," said Lance and Octus at the same time.


	12. Epilogue

Several years have now passed since Modula was defeated. Now the people of both Earth and Galaluna are interacting thanks to the portal. As for Ilana and Lance, the two have married and are expecting a baby girl soon. Octus and Kimmy are still dating, but Octus plans to pop the question to her soon. Lastly, Titan has been made the protector of both worlds along with the Galactic Guardians as they look for other worlds over ran with monsters.

The end.


End file.
